


Kidnapped

by Braindead1595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Rhys got kidnapped and Jack does everything to get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing I wrote for someone on Tumblr. 
> 
> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/157921694218/kidnapped

Jack was pacing around his office. He couldn't believe it. His PA was missing for a few days now. He tried calling him, even went to Rhys' flat. He even contacted his parents, who admittedly didn't take the news of Rhys' disappearance very well. Whoops. But, nothing. He was just gone without a trace.   
"Cheryl! Do we have any leads yet?" The CEO yelled into his ECHO device. Yes, he set the whole security department on to finding Rhys. He had the full control, so why not use it?  
"Nothing yet, sir. I'll tell you as soon as they find something." The secretary sounded a little pissed, probably because Jack asked for the fifth time today and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.  
He scowled. Great. Of course he had to do everything around here and it was certainly time that he took matters into his own hands. What if Rhys got kidnapped by bandits? He didn't even dare to imagine it. He had to do something. Then Handsome Jack armed himself and stormed out of his office, down the halls to the security wing. 

"Listen up, bitches! We need to find my boy and we need to find him fast! Capiche?" He looked around, everyone seemed busy with paperwork and their computers. They even had a digital board with pictures and clues on it, in the middle a photo of Rhys. Good, that was at least something.   
"Sir, we don't have anything tangible yet, but we're working on it." The captain stepped in front of Jack.   
"Nothing tangible yet? Are you fucking kidding me? You're researching since yesterday! You have all the technology at your hands! This can't be so difficult!" Jack yelled and made the captain, who was visibly intimidated, take a step back.   
"But, sir, finding someone who's been kidnapped can take up to weeks. We're already making great progress, but it takes a little more time." He stated matter-of-factly.   
"Have you tried locating him? He has cybernetic implants, can't make it too hard to find him," the CEO snapped.   
"Of course, that was the first thing we did. And we were able to locate him, but-"   
"What? Why didn't you tell me?! Let's go!" Jack was ready to storm off and jump into the nearest vehicle.   
"Sir! Listen! He seems to be in a non-Hyperion facility down on Pandora. We try our best to find out which corporation it belongs to and what their security measures are. This could be dangerous." The security captain tried to calm his boss, gesturing with his hands to emphasize his point. Jack took a deep breath.   
"Alright, sure. You got a point there. But I think we should go down and scout it out with our own eyes," Jack decided. And what Jack decides that happens.

An hour later the CEO was lying on his stomach in the middle of a desert. The hot Pandoran sun was burning down on him. He had to take off some layers to prevent getting a heat stroke and was now stripped down to his yellow Hyperion shirt.   
"Maliwan," Jack snarled. Of course it had to be this manufacturer. No other corporation was in a bigger penis length comparison with Hyperion than them. Jack already had an idea why they kidnapped his personal assistant.   
"Alright, the scans show that they have turrets and only a minimal amount of security, so we should be good with the men we took and a tactical plan." The captain was crouching down a few metres behind Jack, his men crowded around him. The president wanted to let them do their job: storm in and kill every threat so Jack would be able to just waltz in and save the damsel in distress. The theory sounded good enough to him.   
Five minutes later and his men were finally done discussing the tactics. Another five minutes and the turrets guarding the entrance were 'shut off'. Jack was still hiding far enough to prevent getting caught in any gunfire. He should've brought a body double for this. He knew that it was too dangerous to go and follow his small army just now. The president sighed and leaned back to keep watching. 

Then, he finally received the signal from the captain over his ECHO. Jack jumped up to his feet and was inside the facility just a moment later.   
"He's inside that room. Just one unarmed person with him." The captain provided and Jack readied his gun, undoing the safety.   
He opened the door and in a swift movement shot the person. He seemed to be Rhys' interrogator.   
His PA shrieked at the sudden commotion but in the next moment yelled Jack's name in postitive surprise. Rhys was bruised and bloodied and it made Jack's chest tighten and anger bubble up in his stomach.   
The CEO was by Rhys' side within seconds and untied him. Without thinking he hugged his personal assistant.   
"Good to see you, cupcake. Are you alright?" Jack watched the other closely.   
"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks, don't worry," Rhys chuckled weakly and Jack knew that he was lying.   
"Alright, let's get you out of here, kitten."


End file.
